더 지니어스/BGM
BGM 목록 공통 * IDIOTAPE - Melodie * IDIOTAPE - Pluto * IDIOTAPE - Wasted * IDIOTAPE - Toad Song * IDIOTAPE - Even Floor * IDIOTAPE - Heyday * IDIOTAPE - Sunset Strip * IDIOTAPE - 080509 * SKRILLEX - BANGARANG * SKRILLEX - RIGHT IN * SKRILLEX - Kill EVERYBODY * John Powell - Chopper Chase Face-Off / 이탈리안 잡 OST * Moby - Extreme Ways * 장영규 - 앤드류Ⅱ / 도둑들 OST * Brian Tyler - Sleight of the Mind / 나우 유 씨 미: 마술사기단 OST * Brian Tyler - Now You See Me / 나우 유 씨 미: 마술사기단 OST * Brian Tyler - Now You See Me (Robert DeLong Remix) / 나우 유 씨 미: 마술사기단 OST * Brian Tyler - Now You See Me (Spellbound Remix) / 나우 유 씨 미: 마술사기단 OST * Zedd - Codec / 나우 유 씨 미: 마술사기단 OST * Galactic - Cineramascope (feat. Trombone Shoty and Corey Henry) / 나우 유 씨 미: 마술사기단 OST 시즌1,2 * SKRILLEX & THE DOORS - BREAKN' A SWEAT * SKRILLEX & WOLFGANG GARTNER - THE DEVIL'S DEN * Daft Punk - Robot Rock * Daft Punk - Derezzed / 트론 : 새로운 시작 OST * Daft Punk - Tron Legacy (End Titles) / 트론 : 새로운 시작 OST * Daft Punk - Harder Better Faster Stronger * Anthony Hamilton & Elayna Boynton - Freedom / 장고: 분노의 추적자 OST * Kanye West - Stronger (Feat. Daft Punk) * David Holmes - Lyman Zerga / 오션스 일레븐 OST * David Holmes - Gritty Shaker / 오션스 일레븐 OST * David Holmes - Planting The Seed / 오션스 일레븐 OST * David Holmes - Pickpockets / 오션스 일레븐 OST * David Holmes - Rodney Yates / 오션스 일레븐 OST * David Holmes - $165 Million + Interest / 오션스 트웰브 OST * David Holmes - What R We Stealing? / 오션스 트웰브 OST * David Holmes - Stealing The Stock / 오션스 트웰브 OST * David Holmes - Yen On A Carousel / 오션스 트웰브 OST * David Holmes - Fender Roads / 오션스 13 OST * David Holmes - Snake Eyes / 오션스 13 OST * David Holmes - All Sewn Up / 오션스 13 OST * Hayashi yuki - Move On * Piero Umiliani - Crepuscolo Sul Mare / 오션스 트웰브 OST * John Schroeder - Explosive Corrosive Joseph / 오션스 트웰브 OST * Daniel Licht - Can't Be Saved / 덱스터 OST * Daniel Licht - Blood Theme / 덱스터 OST * Daniel Licht - Astor's Birthday Party / 덱스터 OST * Daniel Licht - Wink / 덱스터 OST * Joseph Trapanese - Dyson (David Hiller Remix) / 트론: 업라이징 OST * Futurebound & InsideInfo - Mermaids * Rihanna - Stay (Feat. Mikky Ekko) * P!nk - Try * David Guetta - The Alphabeat * Avicii - X You * Beyonce - Back To Black (Feat. Andre 3000) * Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful * The XX - Together * Hans Zimmer - We Built Our Own World / 인셉션 OST * MUSE - Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) / 트와일라잇 세번째 신화: 이클립스 OST * MUSE - Supremacy * David Arnold & Michael Price - Light-Fingered / 셜록 시즌1 OST * David Arnold & Michael Price - Crates Of Books / 셜록 시즌1 OST * David Arnold & Michael Price - Potential Clients / 셜록 시즌2 OST * Michael Giacchino - Railcar Rundown / 미션 임파서블: 고스트 프로토콜 OST * Ramin Djawadi - Pacific Rim (Feat. Tom Morello) / 퍼시픽 림 OST * James Newton Howard - War / 더블 스파이 OST * James Newton Howard - Back To The Unit / 더블 스파이 OST * Pendulum - The Island-Pt.II (Dusk) * Zedd - Stache * Zedd - Into the Lair / 섀도우 헌터스: 뼈의 도시 OST * 심현정 - Out Of Sight / 올드보이 OST * 심현정 - Somewhere In The Night / 올드보이 OST * 달파란 - 도둑들 움직이다I / 도둑들 OST * The Rock Diamond - Chaos / 다이스 OST * Peaches - Burst! (Bart B More Remix) / 분노의 질주: 더 맥시멈 OST * John Powell - Assassin's Tango / 미스터&미세스 스미스 OST * Steven Price - Above Earth / 그래비티 OST * David Bowie - Fame / 러시: 더 라이벌 OST * Clinton Shorter - 63 Impala / 투건스 OST * Glen Check - French Virgin Party * Fred Pallem (With Le Sacre Du Tympan) - Plurabella's Walk * Prodigy - Invaders Must Die * Prodigy - Omen * Metrik - Between Worlds Vip * Tsukemen - Carmen * Chemical Brothers - Music: Response * Cowboy Bebop OST - Tank * Cowboy Bebop OST - Rush * Cowboy Bebop OST - Bad Dog No Biscuits * Cowboy Bebop OST - Cat Blues * Cowboy Bebop OST - Mushroom Hunting * Cowboy Bebop OST - What planet is this? * The Italian Job / 이탈리안 잡 OST * Cable Chick / 이탈리안 잡 OST * Planning the Heist / 이탈리안 잡 OST * Opening Titles / 이탈리안 잡 OST * Two Steps From Hell - Fill My Heart * Look To The Stars / 맨 오브 스틸 OST * Birdy - Just A Game / 헝거 게임OST * Adele - Someone Like You * Knife Party - Power Glove 시즌3 * Korn - Narcissistic Cannibal ft. Skrillex and Kill The Noise * The Prodigy - Poison * Prodigy - Voodoo People(pendulum remix) * Monsta' - Holdin On (Skrillex and Nero Remix) * Alexandre Desplat - Lot 117 / 그랜드 부다페스트 호텔 OST * Serebro - Mi Mi Mi * Mr Confuse - Hurricane Jane (Daytoner Remix) * Various Artists - Danger Side / 럭키세븐 OST * IDIOTAPE - Cats in my Head * IDIOTAPE - Boiling Point * Massive Attack - Tear Drop / 하우스 MD OST * Mr Confuse - Hurricane jane (Daytoner Remix) * Brian Tyler feat Slash - Mustang Nismo / 패스트 & 퓨리어스: 도쿄 드리프트 OST * Cowboys & Aliens - Jake Lonergan * CHOKE - JUNKIE XL * MUTEMATH - Blood Pressure * Brick + Mortar - Locked In A Cage * David Guetta Feat. Afrojack - Lunar * Max Frost - White Lies * Delta Heavy - Make It Rain * Mr Confuse - Lay It Down(Confunktion Records) * David Holmes - Radio 7 * Felix Cartal & Autoerotique - Heat (Original) * Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone * Bryan Ferry with The Bryan Ferry Orchestra - Love Is the Drug * Christophe Beck - The Omega / 엣지 오브 투머로우 OST * Lightbringer - Far Too Loud * Flight Facilities - Crave you feat. Giselle * Florence and the machine - Bedroom hymns * Mind Vortex - Arc * Brian Taylor - The High Seas / 어쌔신 크리드 4: 블랙 플래그 OST * Mr Confuse - Balkan Funk * Mr Confuse - Lookout Weekend(Lack of afro depp funk mix) * Mr Confuse - Groovin' on the Spot(Confunktion Records) * Brian Tyler - Assembling the team * Felix Cartal, Autoerotique - Heat * Brian tyler - Accelerator / 분노의 질주 4 OST * Hans Zimmer - Car Trouble / 러시: 더 라이벌 OST * Trevor Rabin - Growing Stronger * Joha skugge - If wishes were horses / 배틀필드 4 OST * Kill The Noise - Rockers * F.I.69 & Suga8 - Destroyer * Rusty K - Riot * David Arnold - lestrade the movie * Tantrum Desire - Get With It * Pacific Air - Bear * Far too loud - Lightbringer * Hans Zimmer - Absurdity * Honda Toshiyuki - 迷路#1 / 가족게임 OST * Dampener Rod - Junkie XL * Mr Confuse - Man Made (feat. Dan Salem) (Dublex Inc. Remix) * Cowboy Bebop OST 1 - Digging My Potato * Mr Confuse - Going Somewhere * Mr Confuse - The Groove Merchant(Confunktion Records) * Alexandre desplat - mr. moustafa * Paul Haslinger - Endemic speed * Trent Reznor, Atticus Ross - Great Bird of Prey * Hans Zimmer - This Is Madness! * David Guetta - Glasgow * Alexandre desplat - Night Train to nebelsbad * Gotye - Hearts A Mess * The Bloody Beetroots - Rocksteady * Idle Lever - Junkie XL * Adam Levine - Lost Stars (Into the Night Mix) / 비긴 어게인 OST * The Glitch Mob - Skytoucher * Hans Zimmer - Sent Here For A Reason / 맨 오브 스틸 OST * LORDE - Everybody Wants To Rule The World * Hans Zimmer - Time / 인셉션 OST * Elliphant feat. Skrillex - Only Getting Younger (Milo & Otis Remix) * Deadmau5 - Some Chords (Dillon Francis Remix) * Skrillex Feat. Niki and the Dove - Ease My Mind (Jai Wolf Remix) * Fall Out Boy - Centuries (Hyperlapse Edition * KillaGraham - Clowns * Zomboy - Immunity * Flux Pavilion feat. Steve Aoki - Steve French (The Prototypes Remix) * Zomboy - Nuclear (Album Version) * Monsta' - Holdin On (Skrillex and Nero Remix) * Skifonix - Flatline * Madeon - Imperium * M83 - Another Wave From You * Michael Jackson - Love Never Felt so Good 기타 * 주로 일렉트로닉 장르 음악 비중이 다른 프로그램들에 비해 많다. * 시즌 3 들어서는 그랜드 부다페스트 호텔의 BGM도 다수 수록되었다. * BGM 선정은 모두 더 지니어스 PD가 한다고 한다. * 방송 이후 최연승이 자신의 블로그에 직접 남긴 후기에서 "지니어스의 편집은 음악과 절묘하게 떨어지는데 보통은 영상 위에 음악을 덧입히지만 지니어스 팀은 음악의 흐름에 맞춰 편집을 하기 때문이라고 한다. 음악의 대부분은 정종연 피디의 선곡이고 한화당 7-80곡이 사용된다고. 음악덕후..."라고 글을 남겼다. * 은근히 전 시리즈에 들어서 '나우 유 씨 미: 마술 사기단'의 BGM이 자주 삽입된다. 이후에도 런닝맨 같은 프로그램 에서도 종종 나우유씨미 브금이 등장하기도 한다. 그중 Zedd - Codec는 강용석의 고소한 19 '진짜 지니어스'편에서도 등장했다.